


Namesake

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Double Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup asked his hyungs to buy a pie for his dance colleague, Momo.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

It was going to be Hirai Momo’s birthday soon. She was a colleague of Jongup’s at the local dance studio. Yongguk and Himchan were tasked to pick up a pie she liked at the bakery.

“Hmmm…”

Yongguk stared long and hard at an array of pies. He finally pulled one out. “This one.”

“Are you done?” Himchan asked, a bit impatiently.

“Yeah. Here.” Yongguk gave the pie to Himchan to pay for.

“Aish, we can’t get her this.”

Yongguk blinked. “Why? Peach is good.”

“Her name is  _ Momo.” _

He was a bit confused. Himchan sighed, “Her name means Peach in Japanese.”

“Oh…” Yongguk slowly nodded. “That’s right.”

Yongguk remembered Jongup telling stories of how Momo was getting really sick of peaches. He placed the pie back on the shelf and pulled out one made with apples. 

Himchan nodded with approval, taking the pie and going up to the counter.

As soon as the two left the bakery, Himchan heard a suppressed breathy laughter and turned to see Yongguk with his gummy smile. “What’s so funny?”

“I wonder if Ringo Starr ever got sick of apples.”

“Pfft…” Himchan almost dropped the pie. “He probably didn’t even know his name was Japanese.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't resist the puns.... lol. And since a friend of mine is a huge fan of The Beatles, and there's a member called Ringo, I double couldn't resist xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this crack piece haha.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's In A Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585156) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald)


End file.
